patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Black 2 - Cursed Meloetta
One morning my parents were going to work. Not much food or exciting things in my house. So I decided to play a newreal game. With Meloetta. Then , a Zwelious appeared. I already had one. When Meloetta came out of its pokeball , its hair was purple. Normal enough. When the Zwelious used Flamethrower , Meloetta's legs were burned. I ran away from the battle and checked if Meloetta was ok. Perhaps not. I was thinking if I never got the meloetta it wouldn't be in such pain. But still I would still really love a meloetta on my time. I looked at its stats and it seems that it's attacks and defense lowered. Then I golbat appeared. So it was faster than me. It used mean look which made Meloetta's sprite back away and it made a screaming meloetta sound as if it was blinded. I turned down my DS's volume and kept on playing. But I was still worried about Meloetta. I was to worried to look at its sprite once more with the stats part. But I had a urge to do it. Then Meloetta's eye's had blood coming out of it , its eye's seemed pure evil or red , and that gem thing on its forehead was red. When I checked its attacks , it learned Psychic out of no where. I ran out of Victory Rode without seeing a pokemon. I ran to that pokemon center near it so meloetta could heal. Nurse Joy healed it but she said something unusual. She said "This pokemon is really hurt. Some good news is that it learned Curse during its healing! Hope you come back... Soon..." then her sprite (Nurse Joy) was shaking her head. I left. Meloetta's looks still haven't changed. So I kept going. After that Iris came out of no where , running out of the stairs of Victory Road. A "!" appeared above her head saying "... ... You can't l-leave yet! I haven't had a challenger in a long time! Wait- We should battle here! What do you say?!" The option "YES NO" appeared. I pushed yes. The battle started but I forgot to switch Meloetta to the back of the team. Meloetta used Curse! Then Meloetta's dress and that microphone thing turned to pure black. Then Meloetta's sprite started to glow and returned right back in its pokeball , sending out my Ampharos. Iris sent out her Lapras. When I pushed run , I was able to actually run. Iris said "That prooves I'm stronger! Come back when you've toughen up!" When I took one step away a "!" appeared above Iris's head again saying "Is that a meloetta!? Its so amazing!" Then a "?" appeared under her head then Meloetta came out of her pokeball. Iris had the "!" appear above her head AGAIN which I now thought was annoying. Iris said "''I-its the c-cursed Meloetta!!!!"'' I said to myself "Wait... Was the mailman right?" Iris ran away. Then my screen turned to pitch black. Then glowish red eye's flashed on there. Meloetta's body appeared singing in a demonish voice.. Of course. Her relic song. Her type was "Ghost , Dark." Meloetta has learned the "???" moves. We both ran into a wild pokemon. Meloetta paralyzed a Golbat with its pure evil eyes. I shut off the DS and hid it in a box and put it in my bed. Its good I didn't save it. My parents came home and they ask me what happened. I didn't want to lie so I didn't tell them. I've got White 2 and its fine. No meloetta but I still refuse to play Black 2 always. Category:TrollPastas